


Creation

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creation, F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Married Life, One Shot, Pregnancy, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: Only the two of them (and their kwamis) during the time of their Honeymoon - until Tikki broke the news to them.Aged-up characters, post-identity reveal. OS
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another small OS about my current OTP Adrinette (plus all other forms of the love square.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not owning Miraculous Ladybug and all characters in it.Slight adult themes, but it's safe for a T rating. Aged-up characters and post-identity reveal.
> 
> Enjoy and if you want you can leave a comment. I certainly would appreciate it :D

Funny, how one thing could lead to another.

Of course – things did fall into place, just like they were supposed to do. They always did. They just took their time, using other destined paths, not always the shining, the good one. Yet, eventually they lead to the goal, unknown to some and yet so reachable, if one was only trying.

Especially love was such a sweet goal. Marveling in endless happiness and joy and the pure feeling of togetherness. And Marinette reached it, this goal, after many years of trying, fails and re-starts. 

And she wouldn’t want anything to change, she said to herself, remembering vividly how one thing lead to another for her to end up here. 

Here, was the spot she woke up on the bed, after such an deliciously exhausting night. The sun tickled her face, while his breath tickled her shoulder. 

The young woman smiled, marveling a little longer in the feeling of Adrien’s arms wrapped around her, most tightly, while light snores escaped his lips. 

If she could only move, she would turn around and watch him in his sleep, as she usually did, when she woke up first. Of course he would do the same, if it was her to sleep a little longer, usually after a long and straining fight or other nightly activities. They both loved it, usually finding each other in tiny cuddles and kisses, once the other woke up. 

Gosh… they were such dorks, weren’t they? 

She giggled, feeling his hands shift slowly, as the snores had stopped behind her. Adrien’s warm body pressed a little closer to hers, engaging her with his whole being and with all the love her was offering her. 

She loved it. 

“Morning…” came the sleepy whisper from behind her, followed by a hearty yawn. “No more sleep for you, Princess?”

“Only up for a few minutes…”, she mumbled, feeling all too content and happy in his arms. “Don’t want to waste too much time, staying all day in bed...”

“That’s what honeymoons are for~”, came it with a small suggestive hint in his voice. 

“And yet we have traveled so far…”

“I could make love to you everywhere.”

“And we won’t be away for too long… And if Rena Rouge and Carapace need our help, we-“

“Will stay right here…”, Adrien mumbled, pulling softly on her shoulder, until she laid on her back, with him hovering over her, smiling softly down at her. “They take care of everything, until we return. Trust them…”

“I do… it’s just… you know…”, Marinette said bashfully, her cheeks painted in a pinkish color. “It’s the first time, neither of us is in Paris for a long time…”

He chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, nuzzling his nose against hers in a comforting manner. 

“Even Ladybug needs to rest sometimes… Or get married to her very charming partner, with whom she is a purrfect match. And those two should dearly enjoy their honeymoon together!”

She giggled. 

“Charming partner, yes? How many times did you try to convince me to go out on a date with you? Or what about your questions about revealing our identities to the other? And what about-“

He had enough, pressing his lips against hers to silence his cheeky wife. She happily returned the kiss, grasping his shoulders to pull him to her, pressing their bodies against each other, legs wrapping around his waist, just like the night before. 

Both would never get tiered of making love to the other… 

They finally were out of bed about an hour later – basically in record time for them and only because Marinette’s stomach gave a few loud grumbles, indicating that they at least should get up to eat breakfast. 

Barely dressed they walked hand in hand towards the living room of their holiday apartment, leaning in for small kisses and sharing sweet chuckles and whispers on the way out of the bedroom, not caring about a thing in the world. 

Yet, they were greeted by the strangest sign – Plagg was lying on the coffee table, his cheese untouched, watching Tikki fly rounds and was looping through the whole living room. 

“You really make me sick~”, he complained, but was ignored by the other kwami, who merely happily hummed and giggled, completely unaware of everything around her. “Too much happiness! It’s too early for that! I can’t even eat my cheese undistracted!”

“Oh no… don’t you feel well?”, Marinette asked full of worry, leaving Adrien’s side to scoop the small being in her hands, a finger carefully stroking over Plagg’s tiny head. 

She was the guardian of the Miraculous after all and even after all these years she was taking her job very seriously. 

The man immediately followed, frowning and knowing too well, that something wasn’t right. 

After all – Plagg would never refuse his cheese! 

Yet the small creature pressed his head against Marinette’s palm, inhaling and exhaling, mumbling something unintelligible.

The gazes of the humans locked with worry and confusion, looking eventually over to Tikki, who didn’t seem to care at all, never stopping in her tracks or with her carefree hum.

“Tikki?” Adrien finally asked, just as the tiny entity flew right past them, before turning to the left. “What is going on?”

“And how can we help Plagg?” Marinette added. “Tikki?”

“Oh Marinette! Adrien! What a wonderful, wonderful morning, isn’t it?” Tikki giggled, her voice sounding like tiny bells, before she dived down to them, planting kisses on each of their cheeks, before she continues her strange dance, leaving the couple utterly bewildered.

“Urgh! Too much sweetness! Disgusting! All because of you! Couldn’t you two have waited a little longer? Like… twenty years?”

“What about us?”, Marinette asked, lifting Plagg a little higher to meet him eye to eye. “We have done nothing out of the ordinary!”

“That’s true!”

Tikki giggled once more, pressing her paws to her cheeks and giggled again.

“Oh silly humans! You can’t know! And yet it all started only a few hours ago and the beautiful cycle of life has started! Creation at its finest! Soon there will be so much joy and laughter and happiness everywhere!”

“And my ears will be chewed on. And I will be cuddled with chubby arms, until I can’t breath any more. And everywhere will be spit and boogers and stinkiness! The sweet times are over!”

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Plagg! You have always loved the tiny ones!”

Marinette wasn’t understanding one bit. It was far too early for that, exhaustion lingered still within her bones and she started to get really hungry by now.

Yet for Adrien it clicked pretty fast.

His jaw dropped. His eyes wandered between the kwamis and his wife. His breathing hitched in his throat.

“Tikki, please tell me, that you are referring to the thing, I am thinking is happening!”

The small being nodded eagerly, glee shining in her eyes.

“The fusion happened a few hours ago-“

“She is like that since midnight!”, Plagg complained.

“- and of what I can tell, the following months will be easy for you, though I have the feeling, that Marinette will tend to throw up many times-“ “I will do what?” “-during the first trimester. Other than that everything else is going to be perfectly fine! If there won’t be any outer complications, I could even tell you the exact date of bi-“

Adrien heard enough. He had lunged at Marinette, lifting her up in his arms, twirling her around and laughed most joyfully.

The young woman could only screech, while Plagg hurriedly flew away.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it!”, Adrien repeated over and over again, while his poor wife tried to get back down again, still not understanding, what everybody was suddenly talking about. 

Couldn’t they do that in a few hours? When her brain could better understand any new information and after two cups of coffee. 

… make it four – something really was in the air, with all participants acting most strangely. 

“Let me down! Adrien, please~”

Adrien finally stopped spinning them, setting her down on the sofa, with him once more on top of her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

But Marinette was just too confused to return it, staring at her husband with a questioning look in her eyes, once he lifted away again. 

“Huh?”, she could finally press between her lips, eyebrows rising. “I don’t understand a thing… Could somebody please be so kind and tell me what the heck is going on!”

“Oh Marinette…”, Adrien chuckled, one hand resting beside her head to keep his weight off her, while the other slowly traveled down her side, reaching for her hip, to slowly lift up the hem of the shirt she wore at the moment. Letting it rest around her ribcage, while his hand settled on her lower belly. 

Not moving, neither up, nor down. Being warm there on her skin, not suggesting any lewd thoughts, that could be crossing his mind. 

Though… no… Adrien wasn’t behaving the way he would normally do, when he wanted to seduce her. 

… for he was merely smiling down to her, most lovingly. His eyes gleaming with joy and unshed tears. 

“… when have you started to become so oblivious, again? Haven’t we outgrown that state?”

“Oblivious? What is it, that I can’t see? What is up with you? What is up with them-“, she gestured over to the kwamis, “… seriously guys, you are all behaving, as if a baby has started to grow within m- wait!”

She understood, eyes widening with shock, both her hands reaching for her lips, gasping, as the strangest realization hit her. 

“No!” 

Adrien laughed, nodding. 

“Oh yes! You are pregnant!”

“Can’t be!”

“Apparently it can be. Two days ago, on our wedding night? We were both tipsy and I certainly can’t remember a condom. Both times~”, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Marinette blushed a deep crimson. “Or do you want to judge the Kwami of Creation?”

“You are pregnant, Marinette! I feel it!”, squeaked Tikki. 

“B-but I don’t feel any different… I certainly don’t feel pregnant! I am just hungry! That’s all… “

“It is still too early for your body to show any signs. But there is already that certain glow around you. In your eyes… The flow of energy around you has started to change. I can hear the cycle of creation within you. Too quiet for any other being to hear it, like I do. It’s there… I know, what I am talking about. If you want to know, I can even tell you whether it’s a boy, or a girl…”

“No”, both mumbled – Adrien softly, while Marinette’s voice had a more sharp tone to it. 

“We should leave those two alone… Let them progress the news in their own pace. I shall lead you to the buffet, Tikki? Cookies and sweet pastries for such a – horrific – occasion?”

“Horrific? You are kidding! Should I help you remember, how you loved to play hide and seek with-“

They were gone, presumably they were flown through the walls, looking for the fridge of their apartment, leaving the two humans behind. 

“This can’t be happening…”, Marinette whispered before silence could catch up with them, while her mind was tumbling and stumbling over that new piece of information without a rest. 

She was shaking, gripping Adrien’s hand on her stomach and the young man started to frown. 

“… you… you don’t want this child?” he carefully phrased, gulping heavily after he had spoken these words. 

The young woman ripped her eyes from his hand, her gaze shooting up to his face. 

“Of course I want this child!” 

This brilliant smile returned to his features and it melted her heart. 

“Me too…”, he whispered most meaningful.” And I don’t care, if it’s a boy or a girl. Both are awesome! It just makes me happy to know, that you will be the mother of my child… Gosh, Princess, we made this!”

His thumb caressed her skin and he wandered down her body, kissing her stomach, before he cat-like nuzzle his head against, resting his cheek and year against it, when he was done. 

Gosh… he was such a dork… and she loved him for that… 

Yet there was still so much to talk about. Things to discuss. Plans were to make. 

“What about Paris?”, she whispered eventually, even though she felt most content and loved in this very moment. “Akumas? Hawk Moth? Me being the guardian?” 

“Chat Noir will take care about most of it…”

Marinette raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Okay – we will figure out, how to purify the Akumas! Mister Bug can come as your substitute Ladybug. Or maybe you can teach somebody… or I will call you, when all is said and done and you merely swing in with your yo-yo and go all ‘Bye-bye Butterfly’ within a few seconds and before anybody can ask you about your baby bump… May I add, that there is something very enticing about the thought of you growing a baby within you – which we have made!”

She snorted. 

“I was apparently there, when it happened! Thank you for reminding me…”, she then sighed. “And we will figure everything else out, will we?” 

He lifted his head, nodding eagerly and grinned. 

“We will! We always have… You know this is pretty… exciting, isn’t it?”

A tiny nod. 

“It is. Shocking, yes… but it is exciting… What will our parents think about it… your father…”

Adrien shrugged, painting tiny patterns on her skin. 

“The times of grounding and prohibitions are long gone. I am grown up. Married. I don’t even live in the same house like he does anymore! He can do nothing! Maybe he should see it as a chance to expand the Agreste brand with baby fashion… maybe… he will even become a good grandfather, for he had screwed up big times as a father to me…”

Marinette frowned, understanding her husband without further explanation – after all there had been many talks in the past about this certain topic. Yet she wanted to sheer him up and mumbled:

“Grandpa Gabby, yes?”

Adrien chuckled when he heard that. 

“I would love that! And your parents? The teasing would be over now. They will finally have their grandchild!”

“You know them! Once this is out they will ask about a second one! And they will spoil it – I can tell you that”. 

“Mhm… a second one?”

“You naughty kitty! Don’t you dare to think about it just yet! You can’t get me more pregnant, anyway! So first let’s think about this pregnancy, then about another one!”

He grinned cheeky, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles. 

“That’s a promise then! I will hold you to that!”

She wanted to complain. But couldn’t, for her stomach grumbled loudly, making her cheeks flush lightly. 

“First let’s talk about breakfast…”

“As you wish, Milady~ Whatever my lovely, pregnant wife wants. It’s my pleasure to serve you every wish!”

“Good!”, she said smiling, being pulled up and lead to the kitchen, where the two kwamis were already waiting for them “After all, I am eating for two now!”


End file.
